


Duvet Day

by mag_lex



Series: An Education - Yaz x Jo AU [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Schoolteacher!13 - Freeform, Schoolteacher!yaz - Freeform, Yaz/jo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mag_lex/pseuds/mag_lex
Summary: Yaz and Jo spend a lazy Sunday morning together.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Series: An Education - Yaz x Jo AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1358356
Comments: 11
Kudos: 98





	Duvet Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bow_Ties](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bow_Ties/gifts).



> This has been sitting in my WIPs since September, when I told Bow_Ties I'd write them a little bit of fluffy Yaz/Jo. I don't know about you guys but I really needed some fluff after that past week from hell so here's a little something that I hope will help <3
> 
> (If you haven't read anything else in this series, this will make no sense!)

Yaz’s nose was cold and the chill woke her before she was truly ready to greet the day. She lay there for a moment, trying to will herself back to sleep, but deep down she knew it would probably be a wasted effort. Her eyes protested as she opened them, begrudgingly, to see that it was still dark outside. It was Sunday at least, which was small consolation for waking before the birds. 

Yaz shifted, careful not to disturb the other occupant of the bed, who was still fast asleep. She reached out for her phone, curious about the time, and bit back a sigh when she saw that it was 5:30. Her body clock during term time meant that a lie-in on the weekends was a rare occurrence, and although Yaz would normally get up and go for a run or use the time more productively, she found herself unwilling to consider the possibility. 

Her hesitance had everything to do with the warm body next to hers. With a smile she put down her phone as quietly as she could and turned to face the other woman. The move let in some of the cool air as the duvet shifted and Yaz quickly tucked it back around them, wanting to stay as warm as possible.

Jo always looked mildly chaotic in sleep. In the dim light of the room, Yaz could see her hair sticking up at all sorts of angles. Jo muttered something and Yaz froze, wondering if she’d awoken, too. But even in sleep, Jo was talkative. She reached for Yaz instinctively, one arm wrapping around her stomach in a gesture that touched Yaz deeply. She was always seeking her out, even when unconscious. 

Effectively pinned in place, Yaz realised she would much rather stay put, and let her hand come to rest on Jo’s arm. She sighed happily, wondering how she would fill the next hour or so until Jo awoke and reminiscing on the previous night. She closed her eyes, visualising it, realising too late that thinking about Jo in that way without being able to do anything about it was a new form of torture. 

Her mind switched track. She pictured beaches instead, temples and street markets and rivers, all the things they would be seeing before too long. Although she'd never seen these places with her own two eyes she'd done enough research to have a mental picture that eased her thoughts. It was thrilling to think about but even more exciting was the idea of doing it all with Jo.

The next time she opened her eyes, bright sunlight was streaming through the windowpane and she could smell burning. The shift was completely disorientating and Yaz pushed herself upright, alarmed that time had slipped by so quickly. 

“Jo?” she called, her voice hoarse with disuse. 

Within seconds, a blonde head poked through the doorway. 

“Morning, Yaz,” Jo beamed. “Just making some breakfast. I’ll be right there.”

Yaz wrinkled her nose. “What have you been cooking?”

“Ah. Well, you’ll find out soon enough,” Jo muttered mysteriously, disappearing once more. 

Yaz stretched, feeling utterly content and at home in Jo’s bed. It was incredibly comfortable but really, Yaz didn’t normally sleep well now unless she was next to Jo. She’d have been able to sleep on a concrete floor if Jo wrapped herself around her. 

Her musings were interrupted by the arrival of her girlfriend bearing a tray. Jo was still dressed in her cosy pyjamas, and Yaz mused that she mustn’t have slept in too late after all. They grinned at each other as Jo placed the tray on Yaz’s lap with a flourish and hovered nearby as Yaz inspected her offerings. A mug of coffee, a glass of orange juice, and some cereal. She smiled when she saw the flower Jo had placed to one side, lifting it to inhale the light scent. 

“You’re cute,” she smiled, twirling the stem between her fingertips. “When you said you were making breakfast, I got a little worried.”

Jo slipped back into the bed and Yaz was pleased to see she was moving without any difficulty. The cast on her leg had only come off a couple of weeks previously but she was moving well. Still, Yaz resolved to make sure they worked through the physio exercises together later that day. 

“Let’s just say that cereal was plan B,” Jo admitted. “I managed to burn all of the toast.”

“Ah, so that’s what I smelled. I wasn’t sure if I was having a stroke.”

Jo’s face instantly fell. “Not funny, Yaz!” she scolded, and Yaz grimaced at her bad joke. 

“Sorry, babe,” she offered, reaching for Jo’s closest hand and giving it a squeeze. Sometimes she hit a sore spot without meaning to and she mentally kicked herself whenever she did, but it was all part and parcel of getting to know one another. "Have you eaten?" she asked, keen to steer the conversation back on track. 

"Of course! Been up for hours, me." Jo's face lit up again and Yaz breathed a sigh of relief before she realised what she'd said. 

"Really?" she frowned. "What time is it?" She took a sip of her coffee in the hope that caffeine would work its magic sooner rather than later. They'd fallen asleep far too late.

"Nearly 11,” Jo supplied and Yaz nearly choked. Jo quickly moved the tray away while she tried to catch her breath. 

"What?! I never sleep that late." Yaz spluttered as she placed her mug on the bedside table, reaching for her cereal bowl and digging in. She bit back a smile when she saw that Jo had given her Coco Pops.

"I must have tired you out," Jo smirked, and vivid images once again flashed through Yaz's mind of exactly how they'd fallen asleep the night before.

"I have plenty of stamina. I work out."

"Was that a reminder or a hint? It's kind of hard to take you seriously when you're eating kids' cereal."

"Your kids' cereal," Yaz mumbled, finishing off the bowl quickly enough to surprise them both. Apparently she was hungry, which was to be expected given that it was practically lunchtime. 

"Either way, you need to keep your strength up," Jo smirked, but to Yaz's immense disappointment she slipped out of bed before Yaz could suggest they greet the day together.

"I have so many papers to mark," Jo admitted with a sigh. "You know, as much as I love teaching, the paperwork can really sap the joy from it."

"You should teach PE," Yaz replied, draining the milk from her bowl. "No papers to mark. At all."

"So unfair," Jo grumbled, but Yaz knew she wasn't entirely serious. She loved her job. 

"I can show you the other benefits of teaching PE. You know, that keeping fit part." Yaz knew Jo loved her muscles and she often deployed that knowledge when she needed to get her way. And right now she needed her girlfriend back in bed, not marking papers.

She bit back a grin when she realised her tactic had worked. Jo had just snagged a bunch of papers from her work bag and for a moment seemed to be weighing up her options. Yaz couldn't help but gasp in delight as Jo let the papers fall haphazardly to the floor and she jumped back onto the bed, pinning Yaz to the mattress before sliding a hand under her sleep shirt. 

"Don't you dare," Yaz warned, but Jo was already tracing her ribs so lightly that she had started to squirm. Both of them had secret weapons they used against one another and Jo knew that she was incredibly ticklish.

"Just feeling those muscles you work so hard for," Jo said, and Yaz breathed a sigh of relief as the tickle threat moved onto a more welcome exploration of the skin of her stomach. 

"You still haven't kissed me," Yaz sighed, tilting back her head as Jo did as she'd requested. Kissing Jo was one of Yaz's favourite things to do and she would never get bored of it, especially if clever hands held her tight. She slid her own hands under Jo's top, mirroring her and holding her close, even when they had to break apart for air. Jo rolled onto her side, wrapping her arms more fully around Yaz's back.

"I want to wake up like this every morning," Jo murmured, and Yaz couldn't help but stare at her lips. There was a tiny smudge of toothpaste on the corner of her mouth and she kissed it away, realising that she really needed to brush her own teeth. But Jo didn't seem remotely bothered, taking it as an invitation to kiss her again and using her tongue to deprive Yaz of sensible thought. 

"Me too," Yaz moaned, her hold on Jo tightening further. She wouldn't let the other woman leave bed for the foreseeable future if she could help it. 

"You know, there's one way of making that happen…"

"Oh?" Yaz wasn't quite functioning, despite the coffee. Jo tended to have that effect on her. She hummed as Jo removed a hand to tuck some hair behind her ear, tracing her cheekbone with a thumb. She looked nervous and Yaz wondered where the conversation was going. 

"Did you want to move in with me?"

That woke Yaz up. Jo obviously saw her eyes widen in surprise because she started to ramble.

"We're going to pack it all in at the end of this year, anyway. And you're staying with your parents."

"Those are not the best reasons, Jo," Yaz said, secretly delighted at the proposition but knowing without even counting the date that it was very early days. Then again, she'd agreed to quit her job and go travelling after minimal consideration. This seemed to be par for the course for life with Jo.

"Yeah, you got me there. They were the first things that popped into my head," Jo grimaced. "I really need to stop thinking aloud."

Wondering if Jo had even thought this through - she could be impulsive - Yaz moved onto the burning question. She already knew her answer.

"Do you want me to move in? That's more important."

"Of course I do, Yaz. You make every morning that much brighter. I sleep better with you here. Plus you cook better than me and you practically live here anyway."

Yaz let out an exclamation of mock indignation and used her upper body strength to shove Jo onto her back, reversing their previous position and straddling her thighs.

"I'm going to ignore that," Yaz warned. "Are you sure you wouldn't mind? I don't want you thinking I'm moving in just to get away from my parents."

"Oh yeah. The thought never even crossed my mind, I can't actually remember the last time you stayed at home. Besides, I think half your stuff is already here, isn't it?"

Yaz shrugged. Her mum really had brought over most of her clothing when she'd visited before Christmas, not that she'd admitted it to Jo. And the rest of her stuff, most of which was haphazardly shoved into boxes at home, reminded her of Kate. Yaz hadn't had the time or inclination to go through it and besides, her attention had been completely absorbed after the events before Christmas. This year, thankfully, was off to a more peaceful start.

"You know, this time next year we won't even be here," Jo pointed out. "We'll be living out of backpacks. All of our stuff will be in storage anyway."

Yaz felt a flutter of something - anxiety, nerves, excitement, or all three, she couldn't tell - and Jo noticed it instantly. 

"It's a lot, I know. Look at me wittering on. Let's think about it later."

Yaz shook her head, speaking slowly as if she was coming to the realisation as she uttered the words. 

"This time next year we'll be travelling, you're right. We should get used to living with each other."

"24/7 with me. It could be full-on. You think you can handle it?" 

Jo was clearly giving her a chance to back out but it was the last thing Yaz wanted to do.

"Give me everything you've got."

Yaz had a second's warning when a glint entered Jo's eye and then she pushed Yaz off her and onto her back, kicking the duvet to the floor as she tugged on Yaz's pyjama bottoms. Yaz couldn't stop giggling when she struggled to untie the cord of her trousers. 

"Remind me to get you some elasticated PJs," Jo grumbled through a smile, finally managing to untie the knot and drag them down Yaz's legs. 

Yaz shivered as cool air hit newly exposed skin but it didn't take long for Jo to warm her from the inside out.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me on Twitter @_mag_lex.
> 
> My fics are now on WordPress at maglexfic.wordpress.com. You should be able to subscribe there to all my new ones, since I won't be posting any new fics to Ao3 for the foreseeable future :)


End file.
